La tinta se esparce y detiñe como sus ojos
by MrCandyfloss
Summary: Porque ella es mala y lo sabe. Es como una muerte silenciosa que te consume desde dentro, como el hielo que sostienes en las manos que quema tanto pero no quieres soltar, tal y como una droga a la que uno se hace adicto.
1. Prólogo

_Segundo fic! Realmente me agrada la idea de hacer una Hinata mala con dobles intenciones, espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Este no es más que un breve comienzo, pienso estrujar mi cerebro hasta que se quede seco :). Actualizaré lo más pronto posible, quizás con un par de días me sobre. Sin más que decir. ¡Disfrutad!_

PRÓLOGO

Ella era como la neblina, se esparce lenta pero constante y cuando te encuentras entre ella ya es demasiado tarde. Ella era muy bonita, sus ojos desteñidos como si se hubieran corrido sobre el lienzo realmente le hacía parecer una niña adorable, casi efímera. Su cabello de tinta tan siniestro... Pero ella ahora tiene un secreto, el cual es mejor que nadie conozca.

Es una chica muy callada, parecería incluso tímida, pero su cabeza maquina muchas cosas, ella es mala y lo sabe. No le gusta, no, sí que le gusta, pero cuando la gente a su alrededor empezó a comprender mejor las verdaderas intenciones detras de las acciones de la pequeña Hinata está se vio tentada a chasquear la lengua y maldecir por lo bajo, porque si no había gente a la que manipular no había con que jugar y divertirse.

Era de noche, subió a su cuarto dispuesta a ponerse el pijama, pero su padre le llamó para que fuera a comprarle comida basura al 24 horas. Por supuesto que hizo caso, no le apetecía ser brutalmente golpeada como ayer por llegar tarde a casa. Él procuraba no darle en la cara, pero disfrutaba mucho cuando gemía de dolor al tirarle de los pelos y estrellar su pequeña cabecita contra el suelo mientras las ebras se volvían rojas.

Ella era una niña dulce y bonita, se supone que a las niñas dulces y bonitas no hay que pegarles.

Su madre había muerto al darle a luz y ahora vivía con su padre en un barrio problemático por el centro de la ciudad.

Llovía mucho, por lo que cogió un paragüas y se dirigió a paso ligero a la dichosa tienda. Hacía frío y las deportivas que llevaba se empezaban a calar un poco.

Al llegar a la tienda el dependiente le miraba un poco mal, iba completamente mojada a pesar de llevar un paragüas y le mojaría toda la tienda. Terminó de pagar y salió a la calle, estaba todo muy oscuro, no había nadie.

Se sentía relajada al escuchar como la lluvia caía sobre la piel de su cara desnuda, el viento se llevaba todos los sonidos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió su alma en paz. Estaba absorta del mundo hasta que le llegó un grito ahogado. Se dirigió hacia un callejón con el paragüas en mano donde le había parecido oirlo, se asomó levemente y vio unas sombras que le costo distingir en un principió pero que poco a poco tomaban formas y se hacían más nítidas. Entonces fue cuando notó como sangre se colaba mezclandose con el agua por una alcantarilla. Alzó la vista y vio a un tipo apuñalando a una mujer y rebuscando en su monedero. Por algún motivo no se sentía asustada, sólo miraba la escena sin mostrar ninguna emoción realmente. Decidió que lo más sensato sería llamar a la policia.

Las sirenas de las motocicletas policíacas se empezaron a oir cerca pero el asesino ya había salido corriendo hacía pocos minutos sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Cuando bajaron del vehículo les mostró donde se hallaba el cuerpo inerte de la joven.

-Y-y yo... yo no... no sabía... Tenía miedo... mucho.-Lloró y lloró siendo consolada por los policías. Pobrecita, tan joven y tener que presenciar algo así... Sí, eso... Probrecita...

Hinata apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del policía y sonrió. ¡Pero que sonrisa tan macabra y vacía tienes! Qué buena actriz era. No quería hacer nada con esto, sólo le resultaba divertido la genuina idiotez y credulidad de la gente. ¿No lo entendían? Ella era mala. Pero quizás no se daban cuenta por su ojos que parpadeaban como si fueran las alas de una mariposa, casi de polvo que ocultaban dos hermosas gemas desteñidas por el Sol; quizás era por sus rosados labíos que se cerraban como una rosa; por su cabello de tinta que se mecía timidamente con el viento.

O quizás tan sólo era por su gran busto y su estrecha cintura que acaparaba las miradas de los policías que en vez de hacer su trabajo seguían consolando a la joven damisela en apuros.

Uno de ellos la llevó a su casa y le pidió sus datos personales para llamarle al día siguiente para que fuera a declarar su versión de los hechos.

Al llegar le dio a su padre la bolsa con la comida y subió a su cuarto. Se cambió de ropa y decidió escribir un rato como cada vez que le ocurría algo que no alcanzaba a compreder o se sentía rara:

_Hoy he visto como mataban a una chica frente a mis ojos, me compadezco de ella, no me gustaría estar en su lugar._

_Mi padre ayer me volvió a pegar, un día de estos haré que se arrepienta de como me ha tratado hasta ahora, me gustaría ver su cara de arrepentimiento, arrastrandose como el gusano que es, definitivamente sería muy divertido._

_Ha sido extraño sentir la muerte tan cercana..._


	2. Sumida en el aire

A Hinata depués de todo le gustaban los chicos buenos, pese a que ella no lo fuese. Quizás era por el morbo de corromper algo puro y volverlo un remolino caótico de actos y pensamientos turbios, tal y como ella.

Ella disfrutaba mucho de los colores, puesto que las tonalidades grises son demasiado frías y el frío quema. Le gustaba jugar con las vidas ajenas por que ella quería una propia y se la habían negado a base de golpes que duelen en el alma y en la fisura de la cabeza que sangra por culpa de su padre y el amor que no le procesa. A ella le gustaba girar mientras miles de petalos de rosa caían sobre ella por que tanto rojo la extasiaba, también las cosas dulces y blanditas ya que tanto sabor amargo como el café y duro como la realidad la acababan agotando por completo.

Se levantó con dolor de cabeza y los pelos muy enredados de dar vueltas por la cama. -Esta noche tampoco pude dormir bien- dijo resignada. Se arregló después de una breve ducha y bajó a desayunar. Encendió la televisión mientras se tomaba un vaso de leche y unas tostadas con mermelada. Fue cambiando de canal constantemente, pues no había nada interesante, pero se detuvo al ver que en las noticias estaban echando lo que pasó anoche, sonrió al ver que la mencionaron como testigo.

Una vez ya en clase las reacciones de sus compañeros no fueron las que se esperaba, no es que le importara, pero conociéndolos supuso que le mirarían fascinados con estrellitas en los ojos por ser mencionada en la televisión. Pero nada, sólo varios niñitos diciendo:"Sí, es esa".

Igualmente estuvo satisfecha con el resultado.

A primera hora tenían matemáticas, pero a la salida vinieros varios niños tontos a molestarla, ella no podía evitar sonreír tímida e inocente. Era muy divertido.

-¿Por qué finges? Das asco. Estás loca.

-¿Por qué me decís esas cosas? Yo no finjo nada.- Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Seguro que fue ella quien la mató, le daría una psicosis rara y se volvería loca, no me lo quiero ni imaginar.- Se burló un chico de cabellos platinos de nombre Hidan.

Siguió finguiendo inocencia y educación para retirarse sin llamar mucho la atención, pero la cosa se complicó un poco más cuando Kakuzu decidió que sería divertido tirar al suelo a la pequeña Hinata. Algo quebró en ella. Decidida se levantó para enseñarle con quien debían meterse y con quien no, aunque estuviese cavando su propia tumba.

Se veía de lejos que no iba a salir nada bueno de hay. La chica más bajita estba furiosa, con las mejillas encendidas y sus ojos blanquecinos destilando odio y veneno. Parecía la heredera caprichosa de un reino a la que no se le conceden sus deseos. Y como buena niña caprichosa se haría respetar. La ira le cegaba aunque aparentemente se mostrara sólo un poco molesta, por lo que para cuando un chico rubio muy apuesto de unos ojos tan azules como la inmensidad del océano apareció para socorrer a la princesa se asombró demasiado, tanto tanto que su corazón se estrujó trémulo.

El chico danzaba de un lado a otro para defender a la joven, gritando y maniobrando para alejar a los corrillos sin recurrir a la violencia. Cuando cesó el barullo se giró para enfrentar a la chica con una de sus enormes sonrisas.

Hinata se sentía desfallecer, el hormigueo en su vientre a penas le permitía respirar mientras el rubio blandía una espada invisible protegiéndola de todo mal, cuál principe.

Y eso ya fue demasiado, pensó que su pecho estallaría en cuanto el chico sonrió y alzó una mano hacia ella.

-Uzumaki Naruto, encantado. Pese a estar en la misma clase nunca hemos hablado asi que pienso que sería mejor que me presentase adecuadamente. -Dijo alegre.

-Hyu-hyuga Hinata, igualmente.- Se esforzó por no tartamudear.

-Vayamos a clase, ya es tarde.- La tomó de la mano y salió corriendo derecho al salón de artes plásticas mientras que la pequeña Hinata a penas salía de su ensimismamiento.

Una vez en el salón cogieron unos cuantos botes de pintura acrílica, platos de plastico, pínceles y un lienzo. Hinata al príncipio no sabía que dibujar, pero las imagenes del día anterior de cuando salió al 24 horas le llegaron a la mente. Jaja perfecto, su obra maestra iría en honor a la tipa que mataron ayer, se sentía orgullosa de si misma.

Cogió un pincel para ponerse manos a la obra, empezó a darle vueltas a lo que exactamente pintaría, tenía que quedar perfecto. Como si fuera un flash las imagenes llegaron nítidas a su cabeza; aquel hombre que había asesinado frente a sus ojos a una mujer de no más de 35 años, en su huída, había conseguido verle entre las sombras de su capucha medio rostro.

Se paralizó, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta pero esa cara le resultaba vagamente familiar. Decidido entonces, pintaría a aquel hombre.

Hinata estaba molesta, había algo..., se sentía observada. No era como si tuviera que molestarle, pero se sentía juzgada, como si la estuvieran acusando de algo que todavía no había echo. Se guió con la mirada hasta dar con el foco de su incomodidad.

Era bastante guapo, de ojos azavache, pelo lacio y negro y de piel nivea. Nadie conocia mucho de él, era bastante reservado, a diferencia de muchos, le gustaba que su vida privada siguiera siendolo. Chico listo. Igualmente era raro verlo por la escuela, normalemente el solía faltar por Dios sabe qué.

Ella se dejó de tonterías y empezó a crear su obra de arte, sin duda, le tenía que salir magnífica. Siguieron pasando las horas hasta que al fin pudo marcharse a casa. Estaba sólo a una calle de llegar y se encontró con el mismo chico que horas antes le había observado tanto. Se acercó a él ya que se empezaba a hartar de que la mirara tan fijamente.

-Oye, ¿tú eres Sasuke, cierto?- Le dije melosa.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Ocurre algo? Como no dejabas de mirarme pensaba que a lo mejor tenía algo en el pelo o cualquier cosa...

-No, para nada, es sólo que eres muy bonita

-Gracias.- "Este tío de qué va?"

-Tú vives por aquí cerca con tu padre, ¿no?

-Sí... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé, supongo que alguna vez te vería llegar a casa. A propósito, ¿eres tú la que salió por las noticias esta mañana?

-Sí, fue muy raro. Jaja.

"¿Se ha reído? ¿Qué tía más rara, la seguiré de cerca."- Lo siento mucho pero me tengo que ir, ya hablamos.

-Claro, hasta luego.- "Hump" Y se dirigió a su hogar, "dulce" hogar.

En todo el día Naruto no se separó de ella, se sentía atraído como una abeja al polen, se acercaba más y más extasiado por su empalagoso perfume a Lavanda, él quería que fuesen amigos y ella no podía quitar sus marchitos ojos de su angelical rostro.

Aún estando en su casa su imagen no desaparecía de su mente.-"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?"- Se preguntó preocupada. Estaba pensando tan detenidamente en la posibilidad de un amor obsesivo que se llevo una mano al pecho del susto que le había dado al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, bajó rápido y abrió.

-¿Sí?, ¿qué quieren?

-Somos agentes de policia, venimos a hablar con la señorita Hyuga Hinata.

-Esa soy yo, ¿desean pasar?

-Por favor...

_Me gustaría que me dieran una sincera opinión de lo que os está pareciendo el fic y agradecería alguna que otra corrección ortográfica por si se me ha pasado algo. Acepto con mucho gusto críticas reconstructivas pero no la falta de respeto. Gracias por leer y paséis un buen verano._


	3. Lavanda

Ese día había llegado puntual a clase, cosa poco habitual en él, mucha gente lo había catalogado como un "presagio de mala suerte". Luego resultó ser todo lo contrario.

Era extraño que en el Konoha's High School hubieran peleas, era un instituto bastante tranquilo situado en una zona con dinero, por lo que era extraño ver a alguno de los alumnos, sobretodo de los que vivían por los alrededores, meterse en problemas.

Guiado por el barullo encontró un corrillo de gente, no parecían enfadados así que supuso que algo gracioso debía estar pasando. Había demasiada gente arremolinada como para ver algo. Oyó una voz melodiosa seguido de un golpe y eso bastó para hacerse paso entre la muchedumbre para entender la procedencia del sonido.

Entonces la vio, en el suelo y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, debía reconocer que en un primer vistazo, en el que a penas pudo distinguirla le pareció muy guapa. Era extraño que no se hubiese fijado en la belleza de la chica antes, ya que sabía que iban a la misma clase.

En cuanto la vio levantarse enfadada entendió que la situación no tenía nada de divertida como pensó en un principio e impulsivamente saltó a socorrerla.

Iba a golpearlos a todos por idiotas y por tratar a una chica de esa forma pero ella parecía tan delicada que temía evaporarla si hiciese cualquier movimiento brusco, algo le hacía querer alabarla y adorarla como a todas las cosas hermosas.

Así que, pacíficamente, cosa extraña en el alborotado rubio que solía ser una persona demasiado brusca, pero no por ello ruda, hizo desaparecer a todos de su alrededor quedándo ellos a solas.

Se giró animado viendo un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de porcelana de la muchacha, se le hizo muy tierna la visión y sintió la necesidad de presentarse, quizá aquello comenzase algo inovador.

No le preguntó qué había sucedido pues realmente no le interesaba así que la agarró del brazo y salió corriendo a clases con ella escusando el contacto con un "Vámos, llegamos tarde".

No quiso separarse de ella en todo el día pues disfrutaba con sus sonrisas fugaces y tímidas, sus furiosos sonrojos y la delicadeza de sus movimientos, como cuando mecía su larga cabellera de petróleo en un vaivén provocado por el viento, el cual le llevaba el agradable y empalagoso aroma a lavanda de éste.

Pero cuando sentía que con verla y adorarla no tenía suficiente, que la necesidad de besarla y frotarse con ella con su traje de carne y hueso hasta el infinito, se ponía muy nervioso, era tan inocente que cuando se daba cuenta un potente sonrojo cubría la mayor parte de su cara. Luego en seguida se relajaba, Hinata tenía algo que lo adormecía, le hacía flotar en una nebulosa y caer estrepitosamente en una pesada ansiedad de abrazarla y quedarse así por siempre.

Claro que él no creía que pensar así de chica que consideraba su amiga aun que a penas la acabase de conocer, fuese correcto, si quiera sano.

Pero las estrañas mariposas revoloteaban con mucha fuerza dentro de su ser cada vez que se acercaba de más a la chica de piel de porcelana, casi translúcida, y entonces pensaba que quizás eso no estaba tan mal...

Estar junto a ella era como un boleto a un Júpiter con 16 Lunas.


	4. Mariposa púrpura

_Bueno, no he visto por ahora ningún review por lo que no sé si está gustando o no. Igualmente yo voy a seguir actualizando por que esto es más por satisfacción personal que por otra cosa. Ante la duda, por si hay alguien hay, ¡espero que te guste! No me gusta subir los caps tan cortos pero si me alargo mucho pierdo completamente el hilo por eso he hecho hoy en compensación muchas actualizaciones, realmente opino que deberían ir todos junto como un solo cap. Sin más que añadir. ¡Disfrutad!_

Estaba pensando tan detenidamente en la posibilidad de un amor obsesivo que se llevo una mano al pecho del susto que le había dado al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, bajó rápido y abrió.

-¿Sí?, ¿qué quieren?

-Somos agentes de policia, venimos a hablar con la señorita Hyuga Hinata.

-Esa soy yo, ¿desean pasar?

-Por favor...

-¿Quieren algo para tomar? ¿Café, té, galletas...? - Pregunto amable a los 2 policías que entraban tras ella en casa, agradecía que su padre estuviera fuera por trabajo, no quería ni imaginar lo que diría si viera a los patrulleros en su casa.

-Es un poco tarde para un café, gracias igualmente.

-Ponganse cómodos.- Dijo señalando al sofá.

La estancia no era muy grande, ella vivía en lo que venía a ser un chalet pequeñito y con muchas zonas por reconstruir, el salón, con a penas 60 metros cuadrador estaba decorado con sólo un cuadro pequeñito de quien fue su madre cuando tenía su misma edad. Eran iguales, un reflejo de la otra. Por desgracía el destino es cruel y la había dejado a cargo de una persona incapaz de volver a sentir cariño después de que le quitaran la mitad de su alma. En el centro de la habitación había una pequeña mesa de caoba con un sofá simple pero cómodo a cada lado. Enfrente una televisión, que si bien tenía ya mucho años seguía funcionando perfectamente. Estaba todo muy limpio y ordenado pues con tanto espacio vacío se hacía más fácil la limpieza.

-Sabes por qué estamos aquí, ¿cierto?

-P-por lo que sucedió anoche, yo realmente no he podido sacarme nada de eso de la cabeza, fue muy... hab-había mucha s-sangre y-y...

-Está bien, tranquilícese. Como única testigo necesitamos que nos cuente los hecho, no vamos a presionarla a nada, tiene nuestro completo apoyo. Esperamos coopere con nosotros.

-E-está bien. ¿Comienzo desde el principio?

-Sí, por favor, intente ser lo más clara y detallista posible.

-Está bien...

Relató con fingidos temblores los hechos y posteriormente enseñó el cuadro que había pintado diciendo creer poder ayudar con ello. Realmente el cuadro mostraba casi a la perfección lo único que pudo ver del asesino. Lo que más llamó la atención fue su ojo, por el cual cruzaba verticalmente una larga cicatriz.

Los agentes se despidieron con un "muchas gracias por todo y no se preocupe, no creo que tengamos que volver a robarle algo de tiempo".

Por alguna razón ella empezaba a entender el palpitar descontrolado en su pecho cada vez que veía las ebras rubias. Él no se solía separar de ella y para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era parte importante en su vida.

Hinata ya no se ponía tan nerviosa ni roja con su cercanía, y era más consciente de lo que quería de él. Ella se agarraba las manos sobre su busto y pestañeaba rápido para desplegar la nebulosa que se formaba en su entorno. Volvió a ser mala y descubrió que le gustaba cuando el rubio le creía todas y cada una de las cosas que su viperina lengua soltaba. Le gustaba mentirle, por que era vilmente placentero. Le gustaban los momentos en que dejaba al resto de lado sólo para compartir unos silenciosos minutos juntos.

Y luego descubrió que con eso no era suficiente y quería tenerlo bajo su absoluto control, cual marioneta.

Por que ella era manipuladora, mentirosa, envidiosa y terriblemente bella. Pero Naruto no sabe que ella es tan tóxica, porque está deslumbrado por su hermosura.

Ninguno hizo nada, pero el tiempo fue poniendo cada cosa en su sitio.

Quizás todo hubiese ido mejor si no se les hubiera ocurrido ir a dar un paseo al parque en pleno invierno con el frío que hacía, quizás si Hinata no se hubiese puesto ese bonito vestido lila y pintado los labios de carmín hubiese sido más fácil controlarse. Aunque si Naruto no fuese tan impulsivo y quisiera calentar las piernas de la joven que temblaban asomandose por el vestido nada hubiera pasado. Ese beso tan torpe y ansiado podría haberse evitado al igual que la posesividad que despertaba en ella.

Pero Hinata era mala y sabía como manipular. Se podría añadir también que Naruto era algo torpe e idiota por lo que dudosamente se daría cuenta de las intenciones de la translúcida. Su piel le llamaba y el en respuesta solía repartir pequeños besitos por los hombros, casi no haciendo presión con sus labios por si la rompía.

Todo estaba "bien", en "su sitio" podría decirse, pero conforme llegaba la primavera la ropa empezaba a sobrar y las marcas eran más difíciles de ocultar. Porque a penas veía a su padre, pero cada vez era más brusco y más odio despertaba en ella.

Al principio el rubio no supo que eran, pero cuando Hinata se negó a ir al parque a dar una vuelta con él, supo que definitivamente algo estaba mal. Tocó a la puerta y la fantasma con manos temblorosas le abrió. A pesar del maquillaje pudo identificar en seguida el gran moratón que se extendía por todo su ojo izquierdo. El rubio con mucha ansiedad, rabia y odio a su padre empezó a besar las heridas una a una, como queríendo curarlas con los pequeños besitos llenos de amor que le daba. Pero claro, unas marcas eran más visibles que otras, al igual que unas necesitaban más atención que otras por lo que pronto la ropa fue resbalando ligeramente por el sofá. Pronto las manos no se conformaban con estar quietas y buscaban inquietas que más tocar, las caricias seguían llenas de amor y el placer de la compañía que el otro le proporcionaba se hizo más intenso.

Ella se convirtió en una droga para él, una con muchas propiedades afrodisíacas y adictivas. No se hizo raro despertar juntos las mañanas de los domingos por pequeñas caricias toscas e íntimas y pequeños besitos por toda la cara.

Se cree que lo peor que hizo Naruto después de empezar una relación sería con Hinata fue presentarle a sus antiguos amigos del instituto al que antes acudía. A pesar de llevar 2 años sin ir a la misma clase, si quiera mismo instituto habían seguído todos en contacto, incluso más unidos que nunca. Por lo que Hinata arrugaba un poco la nariz cuando veía que ella no era acariciada por él por estar ocupado pasándole el brazo amistosamente por los hombros a Kiba. O intentando huir de la abalancha de puñetazos que la pelirrosa solía dirijirle. Pero no nos olvidemos de que ella era muy buena actriz y sobretodo tenía muchas cosas malas susurrándole al oído con las que podría entretenerse un poco.

_Por hoy no actualizaré nada más (supongo). Gracias por leer a quien haya llegado hasta aquí._


	5. Hasta que las ebras se vuelvan rojas

_Cap Nuevo! ¡Disfrutad! _

A Sasuke últimamente se le solía ver más por el instituto, cosa que extresaba mucho a Hinata, pues sentía constantemente su mirada taladrándole la nuca.

Los días pasaban y ella no se acostumbraba a sus "nuevos amigos". Kiba olía a perro y era muy pesado, con Shikamaru era incapaz de mantener una conversación normal por su pereza, Ino era una zorra peliteñida y Sakura era demasiado violenta. La única con la que no se sentía reacia a hablar era con Tenten, pero igualmente...

Solía salir con ellos sólo por que Naruto se lo pedía y a ella le gustaba hacerse de rogar.

Según tenía entendido su padre volvería muy por la noche del viaje de trabajo. La verdad es que no sabía cuando fue que dejó la empresa de telefonía móvil para hacerse camionero. No veía nada de lógica sana ahí, debía ser agotador y en la otra empresa le pagaban más.

Hinata reposaba sobre el sofá tranquilamente pasando los canales del televisor sin realmente fijarse en lo que echaban mientras cenaba un bocadillo. Había dejado la cocina hecha un asco por un simple trozo de pan y luego le tocaría limpiar el desastre. Cuando escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves adentrarse en la cerradura para posteriormente abrir la puerta se envaró violentamente ¿Ya estaba aquí? A penas eran las 9...

Él la miraba muy cabreado, llevaban semanas sin verse y su hija le daba la bienvenida a casa con una mueca de asco. Se acercó a ella con aire amenazante. Hinata sabía que quería golpearla así que rápidamente corrió hacia la cocina.

Su padre corrió tras ella y cuando pensó que ya la tenía, le agarró del brazo izquierdo y la giró tan velozmente que no notó cuando ésta enterro en su abdomen un cuchillo de cocina.

Gimió de dolor cuando ella retiró el cuchillo bruscamente. Se dejó caer lento al suelo mientras gruesas gotas de sangre se escurrían por los bordes de sus labios.

Naruto a veces se preguntaba si la conocía tanto como creía, a veces le parecía poder ver un destello electrizante en sus ojos que le advertía que tomara una distancia con la chica de porcelana, era peligrosa.

Y eso por alguna extraña razón le alentaba a indagar más sobre ella. Le gustaba el contraste de su pusilánime personalidad del día a día con la fiereza del sexo rudo y salvaje que le proporcionaba en la intimidad de su habitación. A veces pensaba que salía con dos mujeres completamente distintas a la vez. Y eso no hizo más que fascinarlo y obsesionarlo más con ella.

Había momentos en la noche en las que despertaba por la brisa que se colaba por su ventana y luego no podía volver a pegar ojo, pues el cielo en la noche le recordaba de alguna manera al negro de Hinata y las estrellas en el horizonte a sus ojos de cristal. Le era imposible no pensarla y cada vez el se sentía un poquito más loco.

Naruto sabía que no era la manzana más inteligente del árbol por lo que siempre había preferido el trabajo práctico. Él tenía 17 años, estaba haciendo un 2º de bachillerato. Luego no tendría nada más que hacer, quizás se haría mecánico, por que eso de estar sucio y sudado debe molarle a las mujeres, quizás montaría un pequeño gimnasio donde enseñaría todo lo que el había aprendido durante esos 14 largos años de reclutamiento en artes marciales, quizás... Él tiempo se le escapaba de las manos, pero más rápido de lo que el creía.

Hinata estaba enterada de que antes de ella naciera, su padre era un respetado médico y ella aprovechó y aprendió de antiguos apuntes suyos. Eso esplicaría el porqué tenía un quit médico con un montón de medicamentos raros, etc.

Su padre se ahogó en su tristeza cuando su madre murió e impotente por no poder salvarla dejó la médicina de lado sintiendo como le había traicionado.

Pasaron un par de horas y su padre despertó de la inconsciencia en la que se había sumido por la pérdida de sangre. Intentó moverse pero unos cuerdas en sus brazos, piernas, cuello y torso se lo impedían. Alzó la vista y vio su reflejo acostado sobre una tabla y una venda apretada en su abdomen.

-Hola, papi.- Le acarició la oreja la melodiosa voz.

-¡Hinata, suéltame ahora mismo! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, eeh?

Hinata se inclinó sobre él y le miró enfurruñada.- Te odio, papá.- Le dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

-¡Hija de puta!, ¡suéltame ahora mismo o cuando consiga hacerlo yo te aseguró que te arrepentirás!

Hinata arrugó la nariz al oir aquello.-Vas a suplicarme que te mate, maldito cabron, vas a suplicarme y arratrarte para que acabe con tu repugnante vida, vas a morir siendo la mayor mierda que jamás haya existido.- Le dijo con veneno cargado en la voz.

-Hinata, ya estas advertida, te juro que cuando me suelte te mataré maldita bastarda, luego veremos quién le suplica a quién.

-Si eso es lo que crees, intentalo.- Dijo ya harta.

Hinata recogió una jeringa de una bandeja cercana y se la mostro al mayor. Luego la aparto y le inyectó el líquido.

-Qué es eso?

-¿Ésto? Es adrenalina, supongo que tú sabras para que la voy a usar, ¿verdad?

-Hinata, no hagas ninguna tontería.

-Has tenido mucho tiempo para arrepentirte, ahora es muy tarde. Te contaré que es lo que haremos. Como todo buen médico que se respete sabrás que la adrenalina impide la pérdida de consciencia por pérdida de sangre, ¿cierto? El espejo de arriba es sólo por gusto, ¿no crees que sería divertido verte a ti mismo mientras vas perdiendo extremidades una detrás de otra, sufriendo un interminable dolor sin poderte desmayar para privarte de la sensación? Ya te lo he dicho, vas a suplicar que te mate.- Todo sonaba tan vacío y hueco... tan falso y aberrante...

-Estás loca...

-Y sabes de quién es la culpa, ¿no?

Todo se había precipitado demasiado, pero dolía tanto... dolía como un infierno quererle, su padre cada vez la alejaba y hería más y ella tontamente albergó durante más tiempo del necesario la esperanza de tenerlo a su lado.

El afecto que nunca debió sentir poco a poco desapareció dejando que creciera el odio en sí. Ahora ella también quería ver las ebras rojas. Quería romper, destrozar y podrir todo a su alrededor, así se sentiría más viva que muerta. Porque ella era mala.

Pero habían dos tipos de gente mala. La que lo es y la que se hace. Él mal albergaba los corazones de todos y este solía tomar bentaja en situaciones límite. Pero quizá y sólo quizá ella era mala por que sí.

Por que el sufrimiente llegaba a ser de una absurda manera más bonito que el amor.

_Espero os haya gustado. Agradezco mucho los reviews, prometo llevar este fic hasta el final._

_Un saludo._


	6. Revancha

_Hola a todos, quería agradecer a nickell, a Shyno238, a Carlos R.C y a naru por su apoyo. Me enorgullece saber que os gusta y espero me sigáis leyendo. Las correcciones están hechas muy rápido por lo que si veis alguna falta o algo no dudéis en decirlo. Nada más que añadir. ¡Disfrutad! :)_

FLASHBACK

Caminaba en silencio, sola, mórbida y desesperanzada. De alguna forma también despreocupada, ya no le importaba a nadie, quizás por eso recorría las calles vacías a media noche a falta de un hogar. No quería volver.

Jamás le aceptó o quiso y eso le rompía el alma. Se quebraba al intentar convencerse de que era difirente y que con eso le valía. Llego un punto en el que le dio igual el amor que le pudiesen procesar si no era su padre el remitente, pero éste tenía un gran hueco en el corazón y Hinata era demasiado pequeña para poder llenarlo. Sus manos eran demasiado débiles y nunca pudo alcanzarle.

Aún le costaba creer en que hubo una temporada en la que amó a su padre tal y como una hija haría, la época en la que se sentía casi muerta si no acaparaba su vista. Casi. Pero el infierno en su mente cada vez se hacía más grande y una nueva brisa helada enfriaba un poquito más el invierno en su corazón.

Por eso cuando vio a lo lejos a los patrulleros con linternas y al preguntarle su identidad se la llevaron, sintió un calorcito en el vientre y un resquicio de esperanza le alumbró el camino.

Qué bonito hubiese sido, qué bonito. Ella con el corazón hecho un puño dispuesta a entregarle una segunda oportunidad, con las mejillas sonrosadas de la emoción y el frío de la noche. Qué bonito, qué bonito. Y que triste. Su padre sólo quería saber donde había metido los licores y por qué había osado creerse lo suficientemente buena como para merecer una pizca de cariño de su parte. Y ¡hey! ¿Qué es eso que ha hecho "Crack"?

Todos dirían que su pobre corazón negro ya no podía más y que del desgaste del tiempo y la humeda lo empezaba a podrir tal y como un suelo de madera viejo en una casita allá a lo lejos de la que nadie se acuerda. Pero eso no fue así.

La carita sonrosada de la joven seguía sonriendo y con más avidez que nunca. No era muy comprensible.

Pero Hinata se sentía feliz y así se quería ver. Porque cuando esa vocecita empezó a susurrarle cosas horrorosas y extridentes al oido sintió su pecho palpitar y la emoción se hizo visible con la intensidad de la luz que sus ojos, que normalmente la dejaban pasar a través de ella porque eran de cristal, exhibían.

FIN FLASHBACK

Pero ya estaba, era el momento. Su garganta ardía como ácido y sus órganos se extremecían dentro de su cuerpo. Cómo le odiaba. Cuánto odio... Deseaba verle suplicar mientras hacía correr su sangre, a él, la persona que más aborrecía en su vil y patética vida. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos desorbitados eran escalofriantes y la levedad de sus movimientos lo tensaban más, sabiendo que atacaría a su presa en cuanto menos se lo esperase.

Se agachó para quedar cara a cara y al levantarse le enseño el filo de un hacha.

La lamió y rozó con sus dedos de mariposa delicadamente. Y abanzó. Lentamente. Le miró a los ojos y le desordenó el pelo, como si de un niño pequeño que acabase de hacer alguna travesura se tratase. Él se intentaba zafar del agarre pero no podía, no importaba cuanto lo intentase y un pequeño hormigueo ardiente nació en la boca de su estómago. No dolía y Hinata no había vuelto a moverse por lo que descartó un posible ataque suyo. En ningún momento se planteó que podría ser una broma. Estaba claro que Hinata estaba dispuesta a llegar muy lejos. Tampoco era miedo pues este se manifestaba en su piel herizando el bello de su nuca y con leves pero constantes temblores.

-Hinata... no va a salir nada bueno de todo esto... -Shh...- Estaba concentrada.

Esto lo había ocasionado él. Era su culpa.

Remordimientos...

Le estaban quemando por dentro, nunca supo ni quiso saber cuanto daño le había hecho. Y había hecho falta llegar hasta estos extremos para darse cuenta. Idiota... Idiota...

Hinata maduró muy pronto, su padre lo sabía, tuvo que hacerlo. La inocencia que todo niño disfrutó en su momento, ella la perdió a muy temprana edad, vivió en un mundo de hipocresía y sus únicos acompañantes eran la soledad y el dolor que él le brindaba. Ella no entendía, no lo asimilaba. Era una niña muy inteligente, pero esto estaba fuera de sus espectativas, ella no conseguía saber por qué su padre odiaba tanto a un ser de su misma sangre. Dudaba que ni siquiera sintiera odio. Tal vez indiferencia, molestia...

Una semillita de negatividad y frustración fue creciendo con el paso de los días y ahora era un frondoso árbol que sólo le permitía ver una pequeña luz entre las hojas

Hinata alzó el hacha y con fuerza la dejó caer sobre su pierna. - ¡AAAAH! - Un grito ensordecedor retumbaba por toda la habitación, era tan excitante para ella oirlo... Ella solía pensar en ese momento. Ahora sabía que su imaginación era muy pobre.

La respiración agitada del contrario le incitó a continuar y se escuchó otro grito más fuerte que el anterior. Su pierna se había desprendido ya completamente del cuerpo y el hombre se sentía morir.

Sin embargo, para la dulce Hinata era como un extasis y gozaba al ver sus brazos cubiertos de sangre. Las gotas resbalaban fluidas maquillando su piel.

-Hi-Hinat-ta... -Sus palabras salían casi en un susurro

-Shh...

-No...H-Hinata, yo... l-lo siento mucho, sólo... te quería pedir perdón, por...

-¡CALLATE! NO HABLES MÁS - ¿Por qué ahora?

-No, Hinata, yo qu-quería decirte q-

-¡QUE TE CALLES! ¡NO HABLES!

-Escuchame, quiero que seamos una familia de verdad, quiero quererte, qu-

-¡QUE TE CALLEEES! - Hinata, cogió el hacha histéricamente, no sabía como reaccionar, estaba siendo muy impulsiva y ella lo sabía. Toda la rabia y dolor se acumularon en su pecho tan sólo unos segundos.

Todo paso muy rápido, había perdido el control de sus actos y respiraba entrecortadamente, mucha sangre bañaba su cuerpo y una ligera película de sudor perlaba su piel. Recorrió con la vista el suelo, para encontrarse con una cabellera a unos centímetro de sus pies.

Ya estaba, acabó. Dolía todo mucho pero también fue agradable la sensación de libertad.

-Hmp...jaja...jajaja...¿Que dices ahora papi? No te oigo -Dijo con voz aguda- Espero que haya donde sea que hayas ido te pudras.- Dicho esto se fue con pasos firmes pero silenciosos, avanzó con la completa seguridad del que se cree ganador.

La muerte era condenadamente atractiva, y más cuando habías sido tú misma quien le había llevado hasta allí.

_Espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos._


	7. Flor empalagosa

_Lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, pero he tenído una comida familiar y he vuelto a casa sobre las 8. Gracias por leer. ¡Disfrutad!_

-Un mes después-

"Ding Dong"

Hinata abrió la puerta y asomó su pequeña cabecita tras ella.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué desean, agentes?- Hinata se lo veía venir. Lo sabía, sabía que vendrían a por ella, pero no era tonta y tenía varios planes B por si algo no salía según lo previsto. -Srt Hyuga Hinata, va a tener que acompañarnos a comisaría, tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio.

La esposaron y la subieron al coche patrulla. Hinata estaba tensa y suspiraba para relajarse de vez en cuando. Sus mejillas se tintaban y miraba nerviosa por la ventana.

Pero Hinata realmente reía y maquinaba cosas en su cabeza. Tantas. Tantas cosas susurrándole al oído que se le hacía imposible negar sus peticiones.

Su corto vestido marcaba sus torneadas piernas cuando se sentaba recta y elegante. Así que decidieron que debían tratar bien a la bella fantasma.

No había de que preocuparse.

-Un mes antes-

Hinata olía a lavanda. Le gustaba frotarse a conciencia con los jabones perfumados con ese olor tan lila. La espuma subía en un firme ascenso y luego resbalaba lamiendo su piel. Cuando iba al campo solía tumbarse sobre las florecillas y dejar que los bichitos le hicieran cosquillas mientras sujetaba dulcemente un delgado tallo de lavanda en sus manos. Luego acercaba la florecilla a su nariz y la olfateaba notando como se destensaban sus músculos rápidamente. Relajante.

Ese olor era una obsesión. Y ella quería que su padre disfrutara de ése también. ¿Qué mejor sitió para descansar en paz por el resto de la eternidad que en un campo lleno de flores de lavanda? El Sol acariciaría todas las mañanas la piedra sobre su cuerpo y la esencia empalagosa flotando en el aire haría la muerte más amena.

Hinata volvió a ser mala por que sí y dejó de serlo por la locura y frustración. Volvió a sonreír cínica y vacía. Y a amar profundamente a Naruto. Con él había aprendido a amar de nuevo y realmente era feliz a su lado. Pero lo era más aún cuando la trataba como la linda y delicada flor de lavanda que no era. Solía preguntarse qué pensaría Naruto de ella, no de "ella". Se entendía que la copia erronea era la Hinata la cual su pelo te adormilaba como la noche , no cuando parecía una cortina negra que te impedía ver la luz, luz que transpasaba a través de los ojos de cristal de la imitación, no a la que le brillaban con ansiedad mientras su cabeza se retorcía un poco.

Una vez la sangre salpicada fue limpiada se duchó, su precioso vestido amarillo ardió en llamas al igual que el resto de posibles pruebas. Y el cadáver fue enterrado en una pradera rodeada de flores silvestres junto con un móvil insistente que exigía respuestas.

Cuando su padre le dijo a Hinata "volveré el miércoles sobre las 12" cerrando con un portazo tras de sí, dio pequeños brinquitos de alegría. Ahora se alegraba de que la noticia no la hubiese recibido a través de cualquier aparato tecnológico como usualmente ocurría. Muchos conocían la situación familiar, por lo que no sería extraño que no ella no supiese absolutamente nada de él cuando le preguntaran si había tenido noticias de su padre o si había llegado a casa. No tendría nada de que preocuparse. Si no fuera por que un par de ojos azabache contemplaron la entrada del mayor a su casa.

Pero igual que ella no tendría por qué saber nada de su padre, tampoco podía saber del espectador que observaba todo desde la oscuridad de un matorral.

Todo era tan aberrante que sentía que en cualquier momento tendría a los patrulleros tocando a su puerta.

Hinata al día siguiente de acabar con la existencia terrenal de su padre entró al cuarto de baño y se miró frente al espejo. Rozó sus cornosos labíos de cristal y notó la profundida de sus ojos de lejía. No entendía como la gente caía tan fácil cuando eran una clara ventana a su alma. Pensó crudamente en lo que ella era y en lo que haría a partir de ahora.

La gente mala también tiene anhelos.

Deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón continuar al lado de su rubio idiota, quizás si el amor perduraba lo suficiente, que estaba segura de que lo haría, se casarían y formarían una familia. Tendrían dos hijos, el primero sería un nene al que llamaría Hiashi, como su difunto padre, (al que a pesar de todo amaría siempre) pues no quería olvidarse de su turbio pasado y una nena de nombre Hanabi en honor a la que hubiese sido su hermana mayor si el destino no hubiese sido tan cruel de acabar con su existencia con a penas 2 meses de vida. Luego ella, tras tener su segundo retoño vendería la casa en la que vivía junto a su padre para alojarse los 4 en un chalet mucho más grande cerca del campo. Allí harían barbacoas en familia y serían realmente felices. Ella trabajaría de funcionaria para el ayuntamiento y su marido haría lo imposible para darles la mejor vida que pudiese. Allí olvidaría que ella es mala y quizás su negro corazón se volvería a tintar con un tibio rojo que le recordase que seguía viva.

Le sonrió al espejo con la calidez que sólo le mostraba al Uzumaki y se metió a la ducha.

Naruto decidió que sería agradable salir todos juntos a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial y organizó una quedada. La translúcida, desganada como siempre accedió a pasar la tarde con los amigos de su novio. No hubo nada interesante en toda la tarde hasta que a la Haruno se le ocurrió insinuar una posible ruptura de Naruto y "la mudita".

Sabía que a la muy ... le gustaba el rubio atolondrado pero no la creyó capaz de meterse de forma tan descarda en relaciones ajenas. También sabía que para Sakura no era agradable su compañía, así que para cuando le ofreció acompañarle a casa en un primer momento se vio reacia, pero luego pensó que quizás no tenía por que ser tan seca con ella y mucho menos despreciarla por sus tontos celos cuando estaba siendo tan amable. Y Hinata sonrió complacida.

No le permitiría interponerse.

_Realmente siento la brevedad de mis capitulos pero no hay otra forma para que mi cerebro funcione. Nos leemos._


	8. Pasos en falso

_Lamento la tardanza, no tengo mayor escusa que la de haberme obsesionado con los fanarts y encima cojo y me da por pintarlo con rotulador con el estilo del "puntillismo", es decir, demasiadas horas y cajas de rotuladores invertidas en chorradas, aunque siento que a merecido la pena, se ha quedado genial xD. No sé si mis contestaciones a los reviews os hayan llegado por lo que a partir de ahora lo haré en las notas finales de autor._

Hinata sabía que la pelichicle estaba por su rubio idiota, el cual se daba cuenta de las obvias insinuaciones, así que era mejor tenerla vigilada.

-Oye Hinata...

-¿Mm?

-Tú... ¿tú vas enserio con Naruto?

Se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.- No, és un chico muy agradable pero no es lo que yo tenía pensado para un futuro. Preferiría a alguien con la cabeza anclada en la tierra y no en las nubes, jaja. -Rio suave esperando su respuesta.

-Oh vaya... entonces... ¿lo vais a dejar?

-Puede que pronto, sí, ¿por?

-Oh, nada, nada, simple curiosidad.

-No se lo creía ni ella.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó con la voz fría y cortante.

-Edmb...¡No!¡No! Por supuesto que no, tranquila.

-No pasa nada que me lo digas, no me importa.- Dijo con el típico tono de voz dulzón con el que acostumbraba a hablar para cautivar y embaucar a cualquiera.

-Bueno... Un poquito...- Dijo con un ligero rubor tintando sus mejillas.

-¿Te apetece venir a mi casa a dormir? Vente y desde ahí llamas a tus padres, ¿te parece? Te podría dar un par de consejillos para que caiga a tus pies cuando lo dejemos. - Le propuso.

-No estaría mal.- Dijo alegre. Pobre ilusa.

Desde hacía años Hinata lo sabía. Ella aunque fuera pequeña no era tonta. Cada vez que su padre se le acercaba se herizaba como un gato. A la corta edad de 5 años supo que no era bueno hacercarse a su padre demasiado, menos aún cuando iba bebido. Aunque sus deseos fueran todo lo contrario.

Pero él parecía feliz cada vez que le azotaba el cuerpo con lo que hayase a su paso, cada vez que una nueva marca se formaba en su fina cintura o su vientre plano, cada vez que los brazos se le volvían rojos de tanto apretarla. Sobretodo cuando lloraba. Cada vez que su cuerpo era embestido con brutalidad ella se mordía tan fuertemente el labio, que acababa rompiéndolo e irremediablemente la sangre tibia se deslizaba lentamente. Había veces en las que el dolor, la impotencia o el odio (quizás todo junto) le provocaban un escozor terrible en los ojos y grandes lágrimones resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta impactar contra el suelo.

Por eso pensaba que ya era hora de dejar de llorar. Ella también quería ver lágrimas caer y comprender que era lo que la situación anegaba tan plenamente de felicidad a su querido papá. Hoy haría grandes descubrimientos.

-Estamos ya al lado, ahora luego te guío hasta el teléfono.

Al llegar subieron al cuarto de Hinata:

-¡Ah! Es que es tan... no sé, no lo entiendo. Es decir, él es un buen chico, pero no tiene nada especial que lo distinga del resto... oye Hina, tengo sed y todavía no he llamado a casa.

-La cocina está abajo a la izquierda, hay una botella de agua en la nevera y los vasos en el cajón de al lado. El teléfono sobre la encimera. No pasa nada si vas sola, ¿cierto?

-Vale, ahora mismo vuelvo.

-Te espero aquí...

Sakura bajaba lentamente las escaleras, sólo se oía el sonido de sus tacones retumbando por todo el comedor, se dirigió a la cocina, saco la botella y el vaso y se puso agua, se dispuso a beber cuando de repente saltaron los plomos, ésta se asustó.

-Hina... Oye Hina... se ha ido la luz... ¿Hina me oy-. Sakura no pudo terminar la frase al caer inconsciente en los brazos de su "amiga".

-Hmp, si al menos te hubieras mantenido calladita esto no tendría que pasar.- Dejó el palo de hierro sobre la mesa y se llevó a Sakura al sótano.

Pov Sakura.

Desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, no sabía que pasaba pero estaba asustada, me di cuanta de que estaba atada de pies y manos en una silla, y no precisamente en mi casa.

Hinata apareció entonces, esto era muy confuso, no entendía, Hinata me miraba con... ¿pena? Estaba mareada pero por fin pude hablar.

-Oye Hina. ¿Qué pasa? Suéltame y cuétame por qué he despertado así.

-No.

-¿Qué? -Lo siento, pero si tú no existes yo dejaré de tener miedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? Anda suéltame y deja de decir estupideces.

-No puedo, lo siento, pero es tú culpa que esto suceda.

-¿Cóm-. De nuevo se vio interrumpida pues Hinata acababa de ponerle un embudo bastante grande en la boca. "¿Cómo?, ¿qué va ha hacer con esto?"-Me dije mientras observaba como rompía una botella de cristal en una especie de bandeja.

Hinata se me acercó lentamente con una manguera y la bandeja en la mano, no sabía que quería conseguir, pero no era divertido. Para entonces ya había conseguido sacarme el embudo de la boca a duras penas y le empece a gritar llorando.

-¡Para, Hinata, no tiene gracia, te estás pasando, déjalo ya!

-¿Qué lo deje? Apenas hemos empezado cariño, te arrepentirás de intentar quitarme lo que me pertenece.

-¿Pero que dices? Vale, si todo esto es por Naruto te lo dejo, todo tuyo, ¡pero suéltame!... Por favor, suéltame...

-Hmp, cállate ya. - Dicho esto me volvió a poner el embudo en la boca.

Me lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa, yo me estaba ahogando con eso en la boca, fuera lo que fuera lo que quería hacerme se estaba pasando, yo no paraba de temblar y llorar, me intentaba mover, pero me había atado demasiado fuerte, grité como pude pero solo conseguía ahogarme más, y más aun cuando noté como empezaba a entrar agua por mi garganta apenas dejandome respirar. Miré a Hinata y ya no veía a la típica niña bonita y educada, lo único que pude ver en sus ojos fue el rencor y la desesperación, no parecía ella, estaba fuera de sí. Y si antes temía por mi vida, ahora ya, sabía perfectamente lo que me esperaba. Pasaron pocos segundos y noté como algo desgarraba mi garganta, era insoportable el dolor, pero no podía gritar. Abrí los ojos y vi a Hinata echando los cristales junto con el agua por el embudo, sentí un dolor insoportable e intenso en mi estómago, lloré desconsoladamente mientras sangre salía por mi garganta.

Me empezaban a faltar las fuerzas, mientras, ese dolor seguía dentro de mi, era horrible, sólo quería que terminara rápido. Hinata reía suavemente, le parecía divertido ver mi cara de frustración y mi maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas. Empecé a combulsionar y cada vez salía más y más sangre, ella se acerco a mí y me acarició y besó mi mejilla.

- Adiós, Haruno Sakura.- Fue lo último que oí antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-...Definitivamente, hay amores que matan... jajaja. ...

Desató y cogió el ahora inerte cuerpo de su "amiga" y lo metió en una habitación vacia de las 2 que habían allí abajo, limpió la sangre y todo lo que la pudiera delatar y se fue a dormir tranquilamente asegurandose a sí misma que lo que había hecho estaba bien.

Que todo era por la felicidad de Naruto.

_Pandorayoukai: Lamento que dé esa impresión, soy una novatilla en esto de escribir y creo que he escogido un tema demasiado complicado para un comienzo, igualmente pienso llevar a cabo este proyecto, intentaré mejorar mi forma de escribir para que resulte más realista. Lo de acabar con Sakura ya lo tenía en mente, jaja. No soy partidaria en eso de odiar personajes ficticios pero se que a más de una le gustará leer algo en lo que ella acabe mal._

_Gracias por leer y espero te agrade la continuación._

_Joju: Gracias por el review y tu apoyo. _

_Gracias por los review, por leer y por todo :) Agradecería mucho que si veis faltas graves ortográficas me avisarais, acentos tontos que se me hayan pasado no importa, algo como acentos diacríticos (creo haberlos puesto todos) u otras más graves. _

_Nos leemos._


	9. Mr Hatake

Hola a todos :) Antes que nada quería informar sobre una cosilla: la historia, como muchas otras escritoras, la había dejado en suspensión (por si no lo habíais notado xD ), traducción: pereza enorme, no había mucho interés en ella y no sabía como sacar de forma lógica una situación que tenía pensada desde los inicios. En definitiva, a estas alturas me había olvidado de que me quedaba bastante que hacer por aquí. He de agradecer a Conni Hyuga (guest) por su review que me ha recordado que, aun que pocas, todavía tengo algunas lectoras. Me ha dado un pequeño empujoncito que me hacía falta, eso se agradece :). Igualmente, gracias a pandorayoukai y a kattyto, espero no decepcionar a nadie con lo próximo y en serio, muchísisisisimas gracias por leer ;P.

IMPORTANTE: El cap es corto, lo sé, pero tengo una buena escusa para eso ajaja : Al no haber continuado desde hace ya creo que dos meses, pues se puede decir que he perdido el hilo de lo que yo misma he creado, esto viene a ser algo así como un reenganche, nuevas situaciones que darán lugar nuevos acontecimientos y, aun que bastante lacónica, creo correcta la forma en la que se conocen nuevos personajes (? Creo haberme explicado, si hay alguna duda, me encantaría responder vuestras preguntas.

El cap a continuación.

...

Sasuke miraba concentrado hacia las ventanas del segundo piso del Konoha's Highschool. No era una persona dada a hurgar en asuntos ajenos, pero su hermano le había dado una oportunidad y él le demostraría que valía.

Uchiha Sasuke era un chico más, común y corriente. Era muy atractivo a vista de las féminas y solía dar muy buena impresión a la hora de expresarse. Y pese a su apellido, él siempre ha sabido valerse sin hacer uso de él.

Los Uchiha. La élite. Dueños de compañías hoteleras, constructoras, grandes políticos y economistas... Un pequeño clan que destacaba como ningún otro. Su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, considerado un genio, inalcanzable, tenía un cargo importante como miembro de la policía japonesa, y en casos de investigación que no supusiesen demasiado riesgo solía invitarle a echar una mano, pues Sasuke le comentó quería seguir sus pasos y unirse a la organización policiaca, podría serles útil. Por eso mismo se encontraba allí.

El caso era sencillo: mujer asesinada en un callejón. Sólo hay una testigo. Los agentes de policía se habían encargado ya del interrogatorio, pero por orden de su hermano la había estado siguiendo para prevenir. La inocencia de la chica era bien clara, pero siempre es mejor asegurarse. Todo iba a acabar ahí, hasta que un día el padre de la susodicha desapareció. Extraño, ¿no? Entrar por la puerta de su propia casa y no volver a salir. Le era difícil creer que realmente Hinata no sabía nada.

Días más tarde Haruno Sakura desaparece. Volvió con la Hyuga tras una quedada, pero no llegó a su casa.

Realmente Hyuga Hinata debía varias explicaciones...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Día de la desaparición de Sakura:

Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru se encontraban dando vueltas por la ciudad en plena noche. Vieron un bar abierto a lo lejos y se acercaron.

Al entrar una nebulosa con fuerte olor a alcohol, tabaco y sudor se hizo presente. Si no fuera porque estaban sedientos se hubiesen ido enseguida.

-Camarera, tres Coca Colas.- Pidió el rubio.

-¿En serio? jaja, está bien, esperad chicos.

Naruto y el resto se sentaron en la barra del bar a esperar sus bebidas sin alcohol. Eran menores de edad y no querían infringir ninguna ley. Empezaron a charlar y no le prestaron mucha atención al señor que tenían al lado de cabellos platinos.

-Hey, chaval.- Dijo una voz grave a su lado, a lo que el Uzumaki se giró.

-¿Yo?- Puso su mejor cara de idiota.

-Sí. ¿Coca Cola?

-¿Tiene algún problema?

-No, ninguno, en absoluto... pero ¿no os gustaría probar algo más fuerte?

-No, gracias.- respondió molesto.

-Va, yo os invito.

-¿Por que haría eso?- Dijo esta vez Kiba.

-Estoy de bueno humor hoy.

-Ya veo, pero no hace falta.

La camarera se acerco con las bebidas dispuesta a abrirlas pero el señor de antes la detuvo.

-Señorita, señorita, en vez de tres Coca Colas, que sean 4, pero Whiskey o lo que sea que tengas fuerte por ahí.

-Oye, vámonos.- Dijo Shikamaru ya harto de la escena.

-Va, que sólo se es joven una vez.

-...

-¿Qué decís?

-Tú pagas has dicho, ¿no?

-Jaja, por supuesto...- Se volvieron a sentar los 3 en sus respectivos asientos un poco recelosos.

-¿Y como has dicho que te llamas?

-¿Yo? Yo no soy nadie, ¿eso importa?

-Está invitando a menores a alcohol, creo que un poco sí que importa.

-Esta bien, esta bien, jaja que niños los de hoy en día, jaja. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi.

-¿Y esa cicatriz en tú ojo?

-Heridas de guerra. Hace un tiempo estuve metido en temas complicados y salí realmente bien teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de la situación.

-¿Qué temas?- Dijo Kiba habiendo terminado ya con el vaso. Era algo fuerte y desagradable, pero le gustaba.

-Se puede confiar en vosotros, ¿no?

-Claro... supongo...-Dijo Shikamaru, que no se atrevía con el licor aún.

-Bueno, ya sabéis... contrabando, plantaciones ilícitas, mafias mosqueadas de por medio. Muy chungo todo, pero qué tiempos aquellos...

Kiba y Naruto ya iban por un segundo vaso y al ser la primera vez no tenían mucho aguante, por lo que no les afecto tanto escuchar las heroicas aventuras del Sr. Kakashi. Shikamaru, sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Gustó? :) ¡Última cosa antes de que os vayáis! En serio tenía pensado continuarla, algún día, puede que lejano, pero lo haría xD. Pero bueno, aquí me tenéis: con pilas renovadas y nuevas ideas, me disculpo por hacer los comentarios más extensos que la historia en sí, pero de eso ya os he informado jaja.

Un reto para vosotros: Si veo bastantes reviews haré el próximo cap. en menos de dos semanas y con todas las palabras que me digáis. Aprovechad, qué estoy de buen humor jaja.

Thank you very muchooo ! :) xD


End file.
